Forever Your Pearl
by Kousuke
Summary: Let’s just take it back a few years... (Full summary inside. Take a look.) 1 shot story. YXH


**Kousuke:** Hi Everyone! This story will just be a short little one shot story! So hope you enjoy it!

**DEDICATION:** My sister Megan for it is her birthday! Well in a few days it is, but I posted this just for her for her b-day. Hope you like the one shot Megan! Happy –early- b-day!

**SUMMARY:** Let's just take this back a few years….. this story begins when Hiei and Yusuke are at the age at 14. Little things happen. And big things happen. What do best friends lead to?

**:Forever your Pearl:**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Feb 1, Yusuke and Hiei ran away from there homes to a small cottage deep in the words.**

Hiei and Yusuke sit beside each other on a couch, sleepily.

Slowly, Hiei glances across the room to the calendar that had tons of writing all over it, in black red and blue marker.

Hiei looks over to the spirit detective beside him who has suddenly fallen asleep.

"Get up. Come on." Hiei whispers to Yusuke, stroking his hair.

"Ugh. Why?" Yusuke moans turning over.

Rolling his eyes, Hiei stands up pulling a white tank-top over his bare chest. Buckling his belt to his jeans he slipped on over his boxers, he leans down with a slight kiss upon Yusuke's cheek.

"I'll be back in a little. I…uh, am going out to buy something. What do you want?" Hiei says as he sits on the table that stands by the door, Hiei pulling on his black boots.

"Huh? Like what do you mean?" Yusuke says trying to sit up on the couch.

"It's February 10 Yusuke." Hiei says.

"So?"

"Dumb ass. Your birthday is Saturday! 2 days!" Hiei says to Yusuke, giving him a little stupid look.

"Shit, really? And… you're getting me something?" Yusuke asks.

"Don't ask stupid questions. I'll be back soon. Oh and you might want to get dressed." Hiei says walking out the door.

"Why-

"Oh Kurama!" Yusuke says in shock as a young red haired boy walks in.

Yusuke quickly grabs a blanket to cover himself.

"Hey Kurama."

"Hey Yusuke." Kurama says with a smile sitting down in a chair that stood across from the couch Yusuke sat on.

"…."

"What are you holding behind your back?" Yusuke asks.

Kurama shows Yusuke a box that he held in his hands. It was black and on top the word Yusuke X Hiei was written on it.

Yusuke confusingly, opens the box to see 2 earrings in it. They were boy earrings. At the end of each looped earring there was a blue pearl ball. One for Yusuke. One earring for Hiei.

Yusuke smiles then hugs Kurama slightly. "Thanks."

Kurama nods. "I gave these mostly for you on your b-day, but it's for both of you. I gave you them today because I wont be around Saturday on your b-day. I'm going out of town. Sorry." Kurama says.

Yusuke nods a little as he watches Kurama slowly leave the room.

A couple minutes after Kurama's leave Hiei walks into the door. He runs to their room to obviously hide a present then he comes back out.

"Hey Hiei. Look what Kurama had got us!"

Yusuke puts his earring on, then Hiei's on Hiei for him.

"There." Yusuke says smiling, then he leans Hiei into a kiss.

**2 Days Later**

"Happy Birthday!" Hiei yells into Yusuke' ears, waking him up from his sleep.

Yusuke rubs his eyes and sits up in his bed. "Already?"

Hiei and Yusuke smile at each other then walk into the living room.

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara yells tackling Yusuke.

"Hey buddy." Yusuke says cheerfully.

Kuwabara laughs stupidly, then hands Yusuke a bag as a present.

"The presents inside dummy." Kuwabara says.

"Yeah… I think I could have figured that out." Yusuke says with a little laugh.

"Hey thanks!" Yusuke says as he pulls a dark green jacket out of the bag.

"No problem. It was only 1 dollar at the dollar store!" Kuwabara laughs.

Yusuke does a little glare but finishes with a happy smile.

"Here. Come here." Hiei says as he grabs Yusuke's hand bringing him to a table.

On the table sat a cake.

_**Happy 15 Birthday Yusuke!**_

Said the cake's frosting letters.

Yusuke smiles before leaning in, hugging Hiei.

"Thanks you guys. Much." Yusuke says smiling.

Couple hours pass Kuwabara has left.

Yusuke and Hiei sit in the dark before a couple of candles.

"Now for my present…." A little whisper comes from Hiei.

Hiei walks to his room then comes out with a big box.

Yusuke laughs a little. "Now what could that be?"

"Check."

Yusuke glances at Hiei then back to the box. He opens it to find a big painting.

"……."

"Isn't this….

….How did you put it into a painting?" Yusuke asks tears filling his eyes slightly. Happy ones.

"I…uh had a woman paint it." Hiei says.

**In the painting it was a painting of Hiei with Yusuke. They both were wearing their pearl earrings. Hiei had given the picture that had been turned into a painting so she could paint it into a painting. She just added the earrings.**

"Thank you Hiei. You know I love you." Yusuke says.

Hiei nods then bends down and whispers into Yusuke's ears** for death or life…..**

"I WILL forever be your Pearl-Love you."

These words were also painted on the bottom of the painting…..

**50 Years Later February 12**

Hiei sat before the grave of Yusuke Urameshi.

In words on the stone-** Died in tragic fire- February 13, age of 16.**

Beside the stone a big Painting, stood upright in the ground. Same painting from 50 years ago.

Hiei slowly set flowers down on the grave. "I will forever be your pearl" He whispered.

FIN-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kousuke:** I really hope you all liked it. I especially hoped Megan liked it. I picked the subject Pearl a lot about this chapter/story because if your check my/m y sisters profile that's her middle name. Pearl. Hoped everyone liked it I tried my best!

Bye bye Yusuke


End file.
